lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Wagner promo (New Orleans)
Dr. Wagner promo (New Orleans) was an e-wrestling promo written by Dr. Wagner on April 2, 2010 for a match against the debutting Jason Gravis at Insanity LIVE from New Orleans. Despite a stronger 3.93 aps for Gravis, Wagner won the match with a 3.67 score. Promo ''The scene opens inside a church, it is very dark except for a few candles that light the altar. In the middle of the altar there is a man kneeled down, soft whispering can be heard coming from him. Dr. Wagner:Forgive me lord for my sins you see, I feel like I’m between heaven and hell. It’s like my soul is divided between good and evil, and for some reason I can’t make a choice on which side I’m on. The last few months have really torn my faith apart, someone tried to kill me, I lost my father, I lost the person I really cared about. I understand sometimes you test us to see how strong our faith is, but this has gone too far and I’m sick of all your tests. I’m tired of losing everything I care about for what? Nothing at all, because you weren’t there when I fell 20ft off a beanstalk to my near death. You weren’t there lord when they killed my father. I have cried and suffered so much pain and all this time I’ve tried to keep my faith intact, but every time something happened I felt like if my faith was cracking little by little till it did. Lord you see, I really felt like, I was your project. Really proud, I was to call myself God’s Project. I thought you had a mission for me, some kind of duty that you would bestow upon me, but I guess I was wrong once again? Every time I thought you were going to reward me for my faith, turns out I was only in for more and more disappointment. That’s how it was one disappointment after another over and over again. I came here to ask for forgiveness, but I take it back, I don’t want you to forgive me. ''Dr. Wagner stands up and stares for a second at the image of God on the cross, as he wipes a tear from his eye as he starts walking out of the church, and heads down the lonely empty street. Dr. Wagner: I am making myself a promise that this time everything will be different. I’m not going to care about anything or anyone. First step into accomplishing that is destroying everything from my past. I don’t want any more memories of my past, I want to erase everything that reminds me of the weak me. ''Dr. Wagner keeps walking till he gets to his hotel room. He pulls out his key and opens the door to the room. He closes the door and he starts heading for his bed, dropping to the floor reaching for something under the bed. He pulls out a medium sized box. Dr. Wagner: In this box there is many memories from my past. Letters from my father, mentor the person who took care of me, letters from Elizabeth, and my first wrestling award. This all needs to be destroyed, because after this, I will never look back into the past ever again. ''Dr. Wagner opens the box and empties it into the fireplace, he grabs a lighter and starts by lighting up one of the letters and he places it in the middle of the stack. He stares at it for a second as he watches the fire grow. Dr. Wagner: All my memories from the past are gone now and nothing will ever hold me back again. Now it is time for me to show my true potential and show that, I am one of the best lucha libre wrestlers in the world. I’m not going to be Phantom Lord’s sidekick anymore, or try to be the third man in the Watchmen. I am going to be my own man and work my way up to the top. Even if I fail the first time I’m going to keep giving it my all untile, I reach my goal of being one of the top superstars here in LPW. I’m tired of people looking down on me or seeing me as joke when I’m not one, and the only way I can do that is by proving them wrong. Insanity locker rooms watch out, because I don’t care who, I have to go thru to get to the top. I will take on anyone, because I’m going to get to the top sooner or later. Just remember this time around it’s going to be different mark my words. As for Phantom Lord and The Watchmen keep an eye on my match and see how I take care of business. Keep in mind that we still have a score to settle Watchmen, and I look forward to finally settling it. Phantom Lord my mentor, I may have respect for you, but soon you’re going to have hand the torch to me and step down and when you do, it will be me who will end your career. The guy who you mentored and who you taught your entire secret’s to will be the one who will end your career. Phantom, and when I do end your career, I’m not going to have any mercy on you. The only thing that you will remember is how the paramedics had to drag you out of the ring onto a stretcher, because you couldn’t even move after the savage beating that you will suffer at my hands. When that happens that will be the end of an era, but it will also signal the start of a new one. Keep all this in mind Phantom, because your career is coming to an end very soon. Now for my opponent tonight Jason Gravis, I don’t care who you are, who trained you or anything that has to do with you. The only thing, I care about tonight is winning and making a statement. You see this is your first match here on Insanity Jason, and you’re just going to be walking into your first loss. I’m not going to let you make a name at my expense. I’m going to go out there tonight and make an example out of you, so the whole Insanity locker room can see that Dr. Wagner means business. Jason good luck you’re not going to be walking out, of the New Orleans Arena in one piece. See also *Dr. Wagner collection *Jason Gravis promo (New Orleans) Category:Promos